


for the things we've handed down

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Multi, Polyamory, THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE ON THIS TEAM, it's pretty much an everyone/everyone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: Kendra has her baby on the day Rip’s mother visits the Waverider, which she announces by gently clutching Rip’s desk with one hand, and her bulging stomach with the other, and softly saying, “Oh. Fuck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackgyeoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/gifts).



> i swear writing babyfic makes me feel like a beacon of sin. it's the "oh im going into the labor" part and the "everyone hold the newborn" part of everything, though, so don't worry we're not getting gory, here. that is not something i'm interested in writing in detail, no thank you ma'am. 
> 
> anyway this is so sweet? i can't stand it. oh and first fic on my new ao3! welcome!

Kendra has her baby on the day Rip’s mother visits the Waverider, which she announces by gently clutching Rip’s desk with one hand, and her bulging stomach with the other, and softly saying, “Oh. Fuck.”

And perhaps, if Rip hadn’t spent the past 72 hours awake, stress-cleaning the Waverider, and perhaps if he hadn’t felt his mother was here to inspect the ship top-down, not to “Pay a simple visit, are you kidding me?” Then perhaps Rip, in all of his infinite sensitivity, would’ve said something other than, “Really, Kendra? Right now?”

To which Kendra, probably because she’s, well, about to give birth, barely manages to scrape together a fairly nasty look before saying, “Wow.”

And Rip has a retort planned, he does, because even the birth of a child is no reason to abandon Sheer Wit- But he is quickly drowned out by Ray, screaming, screaming so, so loudly, “OH MY GOD! OH MY _GOD._ NOBODY PANIC, I PREPARED FOR THIS.”

Rip has never felt more acutely like panicking in his life. Well. Has never felt more acutely like panicking in, say- The past hour, or so.

“I think,” Kendra says, still in that gentle, strained voice. “That I should get to the medbay.”

And Carter is, really, truly, seriously about to just lift her and carry her there, bridal-style, though that’s no different than Carter any other time, regardless of how in labor Kendra is, but it’s Mother that stops him with the wave of her hand, crosses her arms, and says, “Your office is a far better place to have a baby.”

“Mother,” Rip says. “You really shouldn’t have to see this- Well Kendra is so shy, you know-“ He ignores that look, not just from Kendra but from every single other person on the ship and God, probably. “You shouldn’t have to see her have a baby, it’s really going to be a nightmare, truly-“

“Michael,” his mother says, with that crispness that leaves no room for a discussion. “I have been a midwife for literal centuries. You’re lucky I’m on board today, with your attitude.”

If Rip could die on the spot, he would. Let the newborn baby lead the timeship. Really.

“Your office is cozy and nicely lit and warm,” his mother continues, ignoring the glower Rip has taken on. “Much nicer place to have a baby than your cold little medbay, Michael.”

“But-“ And if he wasn’t so English, he’d probably stomp his foot in protest. “It’s my office.”

“Michael,” she says.

“Right, right,” he mumbles. “Lay on the carpet, Kendra. Let’s have ourselves a baby.”

Kendra lets Ray help her onto the ground, first onto her knees, then gently laying her on her back. “Who is the ours, here, Rip?” Kendra asks, resting her feet on the floor. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s water broke in her pants.”

“And you’re getting it _on the carpet,”_ Rip says, like he’ll die from the shock of it. “I mean. Mother. If you could please talk us all through the procedure.”

“Of course,” she says, folding her hands over her stomach. “One or two of you should go get blankets- A good deal of them. One to wrap the baby in, as well. And have the fabricator make something to cover her- Any kind of hospital gown should do.” 

Jax, who is still young enough to bear the emotional scars of watching a woman give birth on an 80s VHS tape in ninth grade biology, quickly says, “On it,” before bolting towards the fabricator. Fast walking. His knee didn’t allow for much bolting, but the spirit of it was there.

“And- Miss Saunders, correct?” Mother says.

“Mrs. Saunders-Palmer-Hall,” Ray says, helpfully.

“Lance,” Sara adds.

“Lance,” Ray repeats. 

“Yes,” Mother says, not even bothering to flare her nostrils. “If you could roll down your trousers- Though I assume you’ll want to leave your pants on until the blankets come.”

“Um-“ Kendra sort of uselessly lifts her feet, trying to reach for her shoes.

“Right,” Carter says, dropping to the floor beside her. “Right. Sorry, princess. I was- I was caught up in a memory. You know how it goes.”

Kendra lets Sara push the hair off her forehead, wiggling her toes as Carter pulls off her boot. “What memory?” 

“The first time we did this,” he says. “When you had Aldus.”

For a moment, there is silence. And Kendra says. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I thought- I’m trying to-“

“Let’s not make this weirder than it already is,” Len says, leaning in the doorway. “Focus on this baby first, birdbrain.”

“Yeah, so,” Kendra says. “Are uh- Are you all just gonna stand there and watch, or-“

“I was there when Lily was born,” Dr. Stein says. “I thought my services would be needed.”

“You literally got your memories of Lily like, two weeks ago,” Sara says.

“And it’s a good thing I did, Sara,” Dr. Stein adds. “Because now I’m here to help Kendra. Is she breathing properly?”

“Oh my God,” Ray says. “What happens if she breathes wrong?”

“Well, that’s one of you,” Kendra says. “But um- do the rest of you- I mean-“

“I feel like it’s weird to leave if everyone else is staying,” Nate says. “You know?”

“Why don’t I-“ Amaya watches the scene for another moment, then licks her lips. “I’ll get you some water.” 

“Thank you,” Kendra says. “I love you.”

And she can feel Amaya grinning, though she’s out of sight.

“Miss Saunders,” Mother offers, moving beside her in Rip’s office. “While I expected something a bit… unorthodox from this team, I do want to forewarn you that when you give birth, you’re going to, well. It can get a bit messy.”

“I’ve eaten her ass,” Mick says. “We’re all friends here.”

“Mick!” Rip shrieks. “In front of my _Mother?_ ”

“It’s fine,” Kendra says. “Whatever. They’ve all seen my vagina.”

There’s a murmur of agreement among the group.

“We have,” Sara tells Rip’s mother, and Rip tries very hard to will himself into the void of space.

“I’m the one that did it, though,” Ray says. “I mean- It’s- That’s my baby, in there. I did that.”

“So really, she should be able to walk out of Kendra any minute now,” Len says.

Mother turns her head to look at him, raising a single eyebrow.

“Because he’s got a huge prick,” Mick says. 

“Enormous,” Len adds.

“Like, scary big,” Sara says.

“Divine, really,” Carter says.

“It’s THE BEST, OKAY,” Nate says, and only then does Ray flush red.

“This is great,” Kendra says. “This is exactly how I pictured this going.”

“Really?” Sara says.

“I mean, Rip’s mom wasn’t here, but otherwise yeah, pretty much,” Kendra says. “I’m glad you are here, though. Ma’am. It’s nice to have a calm head.”

“I am PERFECTLY calm,” Rip says.

“Don’t throw up until I start crowning, okay?” Kendra says.

“KENDRA.”

“Kendra what,” Amaya says, returning with a glass of water. She joins the group of four already huddled over Kendra, handing her a glass of water.

“Kendra said crowning,” Rip says. “In front of my mother.” 

Amaya looks up at him. “The mother that’s right here, helping Kendra give birth?”

“Oh, Michael’s gotten more squeamish as he’s gotten older,” his Mother says. “He’s too English, really.”

“That’s true,” Sara says. “She’s right about that.”

“Ray,” Amaya says, gently lifting Kendra’s head to help her drink. “You’re crying.”

He touches his face. “Am I?”

Kendra slowly guides her hand to cover his, to thumb at the tears spilling down his cheeks. “Ray.”

“I’m happy,” he says. “I’m so- I’m so excited. And I’m just- I don’t think I have words to describe it, Kendra.”

“I love you,” she says, softly.

“I love you too, princess,” he says, taking her hand.

“Oh-“ Kendra wiggles her fingers. “I’d say maybe don’t do that. Hawkstrength. May break your hand. 

“Right,” Ray says, moving his hand to her collarbone. “Amaya?”

“Here,” Amaya says, taking Kendra’s hand. 

Carter takes her other one and the wordless knowledge of his presence is more than enough.

“Blankets,” Jax says, muffled by what Kendra assumes is more blankets than anyone should carry. “I’ve got blankets.”

“Holy shit, kid,” Mick says, and that starts the shuffling flurry of blankets, and Carter does get to lift her, like he wanted, and she’s pretty sure they’ve made a mattress of blankets by the time they lay her down.

“Aw,” Kendra says. “You got me a pillow.”

“Yeah,” Jax says. “Yeah, of course.”

“You know you don’t have to stay,” Kendra says. “This is… a birth, I mean.”

“Oh, thank God,” Jax says.

“Yep,” Rip says. “Kitchen, Jefferson?”

“Yeah,” Jax says. “Come get us when she’s out!”

“We will!” Sara calls. “God. What babies.”

“Phrasing?” Kendra says.

“Sh,” Sara says. “Lie back and think of Ray’s penis.”

 

—

  


Rip, always one for timing and gentle statements, greets Kendra and her newborn baby by saying, “Well. You did it.”

Kendra grins, and he thinks her daughter mirrors it for a moment, even if it’s only by accident. “Yeah,” Kendra says. “It was… interesting.”

“7 out of 10,” Len says. 

“How many births have you witnessed?” Sara asks.

“Two,” Len says. “This, and my sister.”

“Well I think it was a 10 out of 10,” Ray says. “Because she’s perfect, and Kendra is perfect.”

“Honestly?” Kendra says. “Like, 2 out of 10, would not recommend for a funtime activity,” Kendra says, rocking the baby in her arms. “Not looking forward to doing it again, but-“ She shrugs.

“Let’s raise this one, shall we?” Rip says. “Before you go having more of them.”

“Oh,” Carter says. “But I’m on the schedule.”

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Rip says. “And I don’t want to know, because it will just upset me.”

“Let’s all just,” Kendra looks to Carter, something quiet and only known to the two of them. “Let’s just all keep the shenanigans to a light level, right now.”

“Please,” Mother says, still calm and collected. Not a hair out of place. “I’d hate to lock the lot of you in the brig so the baby could sleep.”

“Would you hate that, Mother?” Rip asks.

She gives him a flitting, wry grin, and for a moment he feels terribly homesick, but swallows it. “Of course not, Michael.”

“Ray,” Kendra says. “Would you like to hold her?” 

And Ray, who Rip assumes has not stopped crying, who is crying right now, softly, says, “I- Are you sure I should hold her already? She’s so small.”

And in the silence of it, Kendra looks up at him, propped up on blankets and pillows and covered in sweat. “Don’t you want to hold her?”

“Of course,” Ray says. “Just don’t want to- I don’t know. I don’t hold a lot of babies.”

“I do,” Dr. Stein says. “I would, for one, love to hold her.”

“Before Martin runs off with the infant,” Sara says. “Ray. It’s okay.”

Kendra nods in agreement. “How big did you think she’d be, Ray?”

“I-“ Ray wipes his cheek on the back of his hand. “I don’t know.”

“She has your eyes,” Amaya says. “Look!”

“She has Kendra’s face,” Ray says.

“She’s a newborn, honey,” Kendra says.

Ray holds out his arms. Rip thinks he must’ve been kneeling this entire time, that at this point, his back is probably killing him. Rip also doubts Ray notices at all. Wonders if Ray will care about himself ever again, and thinks probably not. “I can just tell,” Ray says. “She looks like her mom.”

“Still Josephine?” Rip asks.

“Yeah,” Kendra says. “She’s still Josephine. Saunders. Palmer. Hall-Lance?”

“We’ll figure that out later,” Carter says, watching Ray take the little baby with a kind of unbridled fondness. “For now, Josephine Saunders.”

“Hi,” Ray says, shifting her in his arms. “Hi. Do you recognize my voice? Do I-“ He stares down at her. “Do you like me?”

“Oh my God,” Sara says. “Ray.”

“Yeah,” Mick says. “That’s about what I expected.”

“Of course she likes you,” Nate says. “Everyone likes you.”

Kendra grins, and it’s kind of sweet and kind of strained from exhaustion. “Ray,” she says. “That’s your daughter. She loves you.”

“You’re sure?” Ray says.

And the entirety of the room responds, “Yes.” Quietly, though. So not to disturb the baby.

“So,” Sara says. “We did remember to build a crib, right?”

“Oh,” Rip says. “No.”

“You heard her,” Len says. “Woman needs a crib. Chop chop.”

“I-“ Rip licks his lower lip. “I put away Jonas’ old crib somewhere on here. When it was- All of us, I mean. What used to be all of us.”

Kendra tilts her head, a sort of quiet common ground blooming between them. “You don’t have to find it.”

“I want to,” Rip says. And Josephine is small, small as Ray said she is, dwarfed by his huge body as he holds her. “She- She should have it.”

When he meets Kendra’s gaze, her eyes are wet. “Thank you,” she says. “For- Everything. I mean.”

He wrings his hands together. “Before I do,” he says. “Could I- Hold her?”

“Hold her,” Jax says. “I’ll go look.”

“Aw,” Kendra says. “You don’t want to hold a baby?”

“I’m good,” Jax teases, and she grins. 

Rip settles on the floor beside Ray, taking Josie into his arms. He’d forgotten how light babies were, how little mass she carried in her tiny body. “Oh,” he says, staring into her big, brown eyes. “Hello, Josie.” She stares. He stares back. “Very um. Nice to meet you.”

“Always a natural with children, Michael,” his mother says. “Just like I said you’d be the first time.”

And for some reason that makes him feel like smiling, closed mouthed and throat tight. “Thank you, Mother.”

“She likes you,” Sara says. “See? She thinks you’re warm.”

“Well,” Rip says. “Thank you, Josie.”

She blinks up at him, and he calls it understanding, though he knows she’s far too new for that.

“She is beautiful, Kendra,” Rip says. “Really. I mean it.”

“Beautiful enough to make up for having her in your office?” Kendra teases.

Rip looks down at the baby, and nods. Mostly to himself. “Yes,” Rip says. “She absolutely is.”


End file.
